


Поцелуи влюбленных и поцелуи грешников

by Liz_Taylors_Hamster



Series: Культурный обмен [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 16:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19543207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Taylors_Hamster/pseuds/Liz_Taylors_Hamster





	Поцелуи влюбленных и поцелуи грешников

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kissing like a Lover, Kissing like a Sinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582227) by [Ferrety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrety/pseuds/Ferrety). 



С тех пор, как Азирафаэль признался Кроули в своей искренней и, возможно, не вполне платонической любви, реакция демона на проявления нежности улучшилась и ухудшилась одновременно.

Улучшение заключалось в том, что он медленно, очень медленно привыкал к мысли, что все слова Азирафаэля совершенно серьезны, а нежное обращение «мой дорогой», которое он использовал уже много веков, имеет абсолютно буквальный смысл. Кроме того, теперь ласковые слова звучали в их разговорах куда чаще, а потому Кроули научился кое-как контролировать свое тело, иначе бы не смог нормально существовать.

Ухудшение же было связано с тем, что он теперь точно знал, насколько серьезны намерения Азирафаэля, и это не на шутку кружило ему голову.

Поэтому теперь он готов был растаять, лишиться чувств и по-кошачьи замурлыкать, стоило ангелу лишь ласково улыбнуться ему, ведь он знал, что за слова тот произнесет следом, и совершенно терял волю.

Азирафаэль же со своей стороны открыл новое, весьма широкое поле для экспериментов с Кроули.

А именно, прикосновения.

Конечно, физические контакты случались между ними и раньше. Они случайно соприкасались плечами, обнимались, иногда дрались, даже пару раз держались за руки, но все это происходило до того, как Азирафаэль объяснил Кроули, что любит его по-настоящему, а не по долгу службы.

Теперь же — ох, теперь.

Теперь Азирафаэль знал, что может положить руку Кроули на поясницу, пока тот занят разговором с ничем не примечательными, но чересчур богатыми людьми в опере (в надежде склонить их Бог знает к чему), и Кроули заметит это совсем не сразу. Видимо, демон уже успел привыкнуть к постоянным прикосновениям и научился игнорировать их, совсем как человек. Азирафаэль прижимал руку плотнее и слегка гладил Кроули по талии через пиджак (не забывая дружелюбно улыбаться собеседникам). В этот момент Кроули, видимо, начинал ощущать нечто необычное, и после долгих раздумий наконец-то понимал, что у него на пояснице лежит чужая рука, собеседники улыбаются подозрительно весело, и все это может творить с ним только одно создание — вот ведь чертов собственник — так о чем он только что говорил?

Азирафаэль уже умел подмечать, когда речь Кроули замедлялась, а глаза расширялись (Азирафаэль знал это, даже несмотря на очки), и демон начинал путаться, запинаться и заметно краснеть без какой-либо очевидной причины.

Он никогда не мог сдержаться и крепче прижимал ладонь к его спине, и поскольку Кроули к этому моменту не мог произнести ничего, даже отдаленно напоминающего слова «извините, но нам пора идти, да побыстрее, пока я совсем не опозорился», прощаться с собеседниками чаще всего приходилось Азирафаэлю.

Обычно он успевал сделать это до того, как Кроули превращался в (очень ласковую) змею.

Кроули всегда дулся на него после таких шалостей, но Азирафаэль не мог устоять перед соблазном.

Во-первых, было очень сложно держать руки при себе, зная о том, какой эффект они оказывают на Кроули. Во-вторых, он много веков пытался найти способ заставить Кроули замолчать, и самым эффективным методом в итоге оказались слова «Кроули, милый, будь так любезен, заткнись, пожалуйста» вкупе с прижатым к губам демона пальцем и прикосновением ладони к его талии.

В такие моменты было довольно сложно различить, кто из них ангел, а кто демон, потому что Кроули всегда реагировал так… искренне. (Азирафаэлю он казался почти стеснительным, но из их разговоров он знал, что стеснительностью Кроули не страдает. Он просто был очень, очень эмоциональным, но совсем не стеснительным демоном). У Азирафаэля это всегда вызывало какое-то смутное возбуждение.

Они отправились на пруд кормить уток.

И почему они всегда ходили на этот пруд? Наверное, на то была какая-то причина, но ангел уже ее не помнил. Конечно, они много путешествовали по миру, не раз объехали его весь и знали места куда красивее, но все равно неизменно возвращались на этот милый, но скучный пруд с утками.

Возможно, великолепные рассветы на Гималаях просто стоило приберечь на особый случай, а для тихих вечеров вполне подходил и пруд. Что-то вроде того.

Кроули принес просто замечательный херес.

Азирафаэль прижался к демону покрепче.

В последнее время характер у Кроули очень смягчился. Внешне он остался прежним, но что-то все равно неуловимо изменилось. Как и раньше, одежду он подбирал настолько ослепительно стильную, что об его костюмы можно было запросто обжечь палец (хотя Азирафаэль по собственному опыту знал, что это не так), темные очки смотрелись сногсшибательно, а змеиные глаза сияли золотистым светом, который Азирафаэль так сильно любил.

Но он больше не ухмылялся. Нет, сам-то Кроули настаивал на том, что ухмылка никуда не делась, а его очаровательная дьявольская улыбка все так же заставляла дамские ресницы трепетать. Но его фирменная ухмылка и самодовольное выражение лица — словно у человека, который знает кое-какой секрет и готов хоть сейчас использовать его против собеседника, — вот они исчезли бесследно.

Азирафаэль скучал по ним, но при этом с восхищением отмечал, что им на смену пришла другая, удивительно нежная улыбка, которой он никогда не видел раньше. И в которой явственно читалось: «Я немного растерян, но мне очень хорошо. Я не понимаю толком, что происходит, и я боюсь улыбаться слишком широко, потому что не хочу спугнуть свое счастье, а потому не буду улыбаться по-настоящему. Но на самом деле мне очень хочется улыбаться прямо сейчас. Или всегда».

Ну, может быть, Азирафаэль видел в ней то, чего на самом деле не было.

Он хотел провести пальцами по улыбающимся губам Кроули. Или касаться всего его лица. Возможно, не только пальцами.

Боже, он же точно знал, что Кроули не пытается его искусить. (В последнее время Кроули занимался искушением в основном в спортзалах, на скачках и во время начатых им же уличных драк, то есть вдали от ангела).

Но он все же пробуждал искушение.

Кроули вздохнул.

— Ангел, ты хочешь что-то сказать. Говори, давай с этим покончим.

Азирафаэль почувствовал, какое усилие пришлось приложить Кроули, чтобы задать этот вопрос. А когда открыл рот, то сказал совсем не то, что планировал:

— Почему на тебя так действуют мои признания в любви?

Кроули явно с трудом сохранял контроль над собой, но в конце концов взял себя в руки.

— Я… я думал об этом, и мне кажется… — Кроули облизал губы. Азирафаэль отследил это движение взглядом, но ничего не сказал. — В общем. Помнишь Рай? Ну, то есть, ты наверняка помнишь Рай. Я к тому, что на тебя снисходит Божья благодать. Ты окружен любовью, совершенно безусловной и… всеобъемлющей любовью, ангел.

Азирафаэль кивнул. Кроули нарочито отвел взгляд. Он знал, что прав.

— Ну а я вроде как загулял и в конце концов отправился Вниз.

Губы Азирафаэля невольно дрогнули.

— А там нет никакой любви. Наоборот. Всюду только тьма, ненависть и боль.

— То есть когда я говорю, что люблю тебя, это напоминает тебе о…

— Нет, это совсем не то, — перебил его Кроули. — Это совсем другое дело.

Азирафаэль нахмурился.

— Кажется, я не очень тебя понимаю, дорогой.

Кроули сжал пальцами переносицу.

— Ладно, ангел, вот представь себе. Благодать. Или Священная любовь, или как она там называется, неважно. Она безусловна, как солнце: светит для всех без исключения. А в Аду всегда ночь, понимаешь? Но твоя… твоя привязанность, она совсем не безусловна. Я-то знаю, что условий там выше крыши. Кому как не мне это знать. — В воздухе повисли другие слова, не сказанные, не услышанные и не забытые. «Стоит мне облажаться по-крупному, и я тебя потеряю». — И этот с-с-свет… он как будто зажегс-с-ся только для меня, у меня дома, пос-с-среди ночи.

Кроули говорил так тихо, что Азирафаэль вряд ли различил бы слова, не обладай он ангельским слухом.

Он очень хотел сейчас поцеловать его.

Кроули смотрел вниз, куда-то ему на колено, на котором покоилась его левая рука — самая обычная, немного пухлая.  
Другой рукой Азирафаэль ласково погладил Кроули по волосам, безмолвно отвечая на его слова и благодаря за них.

Кроули запрокинул голову и всем своим видом доказал, что даже если он не умеет мурлыкать по-кошачьи, он вполне может убедить окружающих, что это ему под силу (потому что при одном взгляде на него было понятно, что он на это способен). Эта реакция вызвала у Азирафаэля соблазн поддаться какому-то первобытному инстинкту, пробудившемуся глубоко внутри.

— Ангел, но я от этого не с-с-стану добрее.

Кроули выражал свои мысли на удивление связно для существа, которое отказывались слушаться почти все мышцы.

— Думаю, мне будет достаточно и самого обычного демона.

— Я не самый обычный, я… — возмущенно возразил Кроули.

— Тихо, тихо, любимый. Ты безупречен. Такой, какой ты есть. Не надо ничего менять.

А поскольку Кроули был уже совсем близко, а у Азирафаэля внутри разлилось тепло, он спросил:

— Можно тебя поцеловать? Думаю, ты уже готов к такому вопросу.

Кроули смотрел на него немигающим взглядом.

— Ш-ш-ш, — сказал он. 

Азирафаэль выгнул бровь.

Кроули с трудом моргнул один раз, потом еще один.

— То ес-с-сть, да, можно.

Азирафаэль так и сделал.

Кажется, он рисковал к этому не на шутку пристраститься.

***

Вечером Кроули отправился в ночной клуб. Ночные клубы он искренне любил. Хорошее место для повышения общего уровня похоти, алчности, зависти, тщеславия и гнева среди человечества, пусть даже и самым скучным и простым способом.

Больше всего ему нравилось сидеть у барной стойки и мухлевать с алкоголем, чтобы стаканы казались полными, но в действительности вмещали не больше пары глотков.

Людей это всегда сбивало с толку и раздражало, а Кроули невероятно гордился собой.

Он даже думал над тем, чтобы изобрести стаканы с углублением внутри: так будет казаться, что выпивки в них больше, чем на самом деле. Да. Пожалуй, это было бы настоящее злодеяние. Правда, производители дешевой еды уже додумались до него раньше.

Возможно, ему вдобавок удастся убедить хозяина бара разместить на стаканах эмблему с изображением дьявола (это бы был очень трендовый ход, а люди любили все трендовое) и тем самым сделать это местечко еще… ну, в сколько-то там раз более адским.

Он вышел из клуба в великолепном настроении и машинально поехал назад в книжный магазин. Все равно он теперь практически жил там. Ну, не то чтобы официально. Но он определенно проводил там больше времени, чем требовалось, потому что вытащить куда-то Азирафаэля было очень тяжело. А его дом был там, где жил Азирафаэль, верно?

Он едва сам не влепил себе пощечину за такие мысли и в секундном замешательстве чуть не въехал в витрину пекарни.

Азирафаэль читал, сидя в своем любимом кресле в подсобке магазина абсолютно в той же позе, в которой Кроули оставил его несколько часов назад. Прелести сна ангел так и не оценил.

— Любимый, ты ведь сегодня корректировал объемы потребления алкоголя среди молодежи? Как это мило с твоей стороны. Благодаря тебе они теперь пьют меньше. 

Кроули оцепенел.

Он ведь занимался вовсе не этим… или?..

— Как ты вообще…

Азирафаэль смущенно улыбнулся.

— Мне захотелось съездить к тебе, но тебя не было дома, поэтому я отыскал тебя, посмотрел, как ты предаешься развлечениям, к которым я сам довольно равнодушен, и вернулся домой. Прости, наверное, мне стоило тебе помахать. Но я не хотел отвлекать тебя, ты так весело проводил время.

Кроули понурился.

— Тогда-то да, но раз уж оказалось, что на самом деле я творил добро, теперь мне уже не весело. Вот спасибо.

Азирафаэль мягко улыбнулся.

— Прости, дорогой. Я знаю, как тебе важно хорошенько исполнять свои демонические функции. Больше не буду толковать их превратно. 

На такое очевидное лицемерие Кроули ответил кислым выражением лица, и будь он проклят, если этот ответ не оказался достаточно красноречивым. 

Ангел осторожно отложил книгу и подошел к Кроули.

Взял его за руки и прошептал:

— Что ж, если извинений недостаточно… Возможно, тебе стоит подправить свои демонические показатели за вечер? Например, кого-нибудь искусить?

У Кроули слегка задрожали руки.

А потом он улыбнулся.

— Ах вот как! Надо бы попробовать склонить ангела к греху. Наверняка моему начальству понравится.

Глаза Азирафаэля блеснули.

— И в какой же грех ты предпочел бы ввергнуть ангела?

— Ну…

Кроули облизал губы.

Азирафаэль отследил взглядом это движение.

— Точно знаю, что с чревоугодием проблем не возникнет… эй! Хватит там меня шлепать!

Азирафаэль улыбнулся ему без тени раскаяния на лице.

— Что ж, — продолжал Кроули, — пожалуй, стоит попробовать вот что… — Он придвинулся ближе, — может быть, — их губы разделяла лишь пара сантиметров, — праздность?

Азирафаэль чуть не задохнулся от возмущения, а Кроули расхохотался.

— Нашел что выбрать… Гадкая ты старая змея!

Азирафаэль схватил все еще смеющегося Кроули за воротник, притянул его к себе и поцеловал.

Смех сменился стоном после того, как Азирафаэль убедил Кроули совсем чуть-чуть приоткрыть губы.

Они впервые целовались так, и Азирафаэль обнаружил, что ему хочется делать это снова и снова.

Он отпустил воротник Кроули и осторожно приподнял мешающие им темные очки. И Кроули не стал сопротивляться, только несмело и неуверенно положил руки Азирафаэлю на бедра, пока тот впервые пробовал его на вкус.

Потом на него вдруг нахлынуло осознание того, что Азирафаэль целует его, нежно, ласково и взасос (и при этом так соблазнительно медленно); ноги у него подкосились, под пальцами Азирафаэля появилось несколько чешуек, и Кроули подумал было, что сейчас снова превратится в змею, но сумел совладать с собой.

Азирафаэль оторвался от его губ и улыбнулся.

— Чудесно, ты уже справляешься куда лучше.

Между губ Кроули мелькнул раздвоенный язык.

— Ш-ш-ш.

В глазах у ангела засверкали смешинки, и он прошептал:

— Пожалуй, мне пора начать беспокоиться по поводу идей, которые приходят мне в голову… Ты плохо влияешь на меня, дорогой, но для тебя это, разумеется, комплимент, верно?

Чешуйки исчезли, и Кроули, вновь обретя человеческий язык, ответил:

— Осторожно, ангел. В любви ты понимаешь больше меня, а вот на похоти специализируюсь как раз я.

— Дорогуша, но я что-то не вижу, чтобы ты сейчас демонстрировал свое преимущество.

В глазах у Кроули вспыхнули искорки, а в следующее мгновение он уже полностью овладел собой и изогнул губы в привычной усмешке. В его облике вдруг явственно проступило что-то хищное, словно кошка выпустила когти.

— Надо сказать, что для ангела ты вполне прилично умеешь искушать.

У Азирафаэля по спине пробежал холодок.

«Ага, вот он и показал себя с опасной стороны…»

— Но если ты хочешь грешных поцелуев, то достаточно лишь попросить.

И эта опасная сторона ему очень нравилась.

Теперь Кроули целовал его сам, и этот поцелуй был совсем не похож на предыдущий.

Азирафаэль почувствовал, как клыки царапают губы, ласковый язык проникает в рот, жаркое дыхание обдает лицо, а руки лихорадочно шарят по всему телу. 

Кроули растворялся в поцелуе всем телом, толкал Азирафаэля бедрами, крепко прижимался к нему, стискивал в кулаке прядь его волос, жадно и ненасытно. Азирафаэлю оставалось лишь взять у Кроули то, что тот ему вручал, ведь даже несмотря на иллюзию властности, Кроули отдавался ему. Отдавался без остатка. 

Они сделали пару шагов назад, Азирафаэль уперся спиной в стеллаж и теперь никуда больше не мог деться от тела Кроули. Да и не хотел. Ему лишь нужна была опора, ведь Кроули так крепко прижимался своей худощавой грудью к его собственной (куда менее худощавой) и так сильно льнул к нему бедрами (и это было прекрасное ощущение). А еще ему нужно было к чему-то прислониться головой, когда Кроули начал покусывать его за шею, словно хотел вцепиться ему в горло и растерзать его. И, помоги ему Хоть Кто-То, в прикосновении зубов Кроули к его шее читались одновременно угроза и обещание, его язык был воплощением греха (как ему и полагалось, собственно), а горячее дыхание на коже, наверное, могло привести любую империю к расцвету или гибели.

Азирафаэль вздрогнул. Тепло у него в груди разгоралось все сильнее, устремляясь вниз и охватывая живот жаром. Он понимал, что это не похоть в чистом виде, ведь тепло в груди было ничем иным, как нежностью и любовью к Кроули, и эти чувства были ему привычны (пусть даже иногда сопровождались раздражением). Но жар в животе, постепенно спускающийся еще ниже, к паху, был ему доселе незнаком.

Кроули снова принялся целовать его, уже не так напористо, но по-прежнему горячо. Одна его рука грозила проскользнуть под ужасную клетчатую рубашку Азирафаэля, а другая ласкала его лицо и ерошила ему волосы.

Азирафаэль чувствовал себя ослабшим, желанным и особенным. Он чувствовал себя средоточием внимания Кроули, объектом его обжигающей страсти, единственным существом во Вселенной, которое сейчас было важно для него и достойно его желания.

Азирафаэль не мог толком понять, каков оказался Кроули на вкус (наверное, у него был просто вкус Кроули, ну, или греха), но это лакомство стремительно становилось одним из его любимых.

Наконец все кончилось, Кроули сделал шаг назад и облизал губы, словно кошка, отведавшая сметаны.

Но Азирафаэля было не обмануть. В глазах Кроули он видел явную неуверенность, тем более что темные очки все еще были сдвинуты на лоб.

Возможно, ангел и оступился чуть-чуть, отрываясь от стеллажей, но ладно уж, у каждого свои слабости.

— Вот так это делается на нашей стороне, — сказал Кроули, вероятно, пытаясь развеять неловкость.

— Вот как, — ответил Азирафаэль. — Понятно.

Зависла пауза.

— Надо сказать, я не ожидал… Ну, я уж думал, что ты действительно стесняешься, когда дело доходит до таких вещей.

Кроули скривился, словно съел какую-то гадость.

— Я не с-с-стесняюсь! — Он пару раз переступил с ноги на ногу. — Вовсе нет.

— Думаю, все же стесняешься немного, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль. — И это очень мило.

Кроули пронзил его взглядом. Азирафаэль улыбнулся еще шире.

— Я просто… — сказал демон, — вся эта… любовь… мне из-за нее немного неуютно.

Улыбка сползла с лица Азирафаэля.

— Дорогой, я надеюсь, что ты не…

— Нет, я…

Кроули взял Азирафаэля за руку и прижал его ладонь к сердцу.

— Я… — он тяжело вздохнул, — прости, мне сложно об этом говорить, но… твои чувства взаимны.

Вид у него был такой, словно он проглотил дольку лимона. Он решил повторить попытку.

— То есть я… да. Люблю тебя. Да. Да.

Теперь ему явно стало немного больно, но это можно было понять. Демонам не пристало рассуждать о любви.

Но этих слов Азирафаэлю оказалось больше чем достаточно. Он поднял руку и прижал ладонь к щеке Кроули в знак безмолвной благодарности. Кроули закрыл глаза и вновь ощутил безграничное блаженство.

— Итак, — сказал Азирафаэль, — ты просто… — Он хотел сказать «стесняешься», но вовремя одумался: — …осторожен в выражениях, когда дело касается любви, так?

Кроули кивнул, не открывая глаз.

— А что если это больше будет похоже на похоть? Тогда нормально?

Кроули нахмурился.

— Скажем так: в этом смысле я более одарен.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся.

— Тогда, дорогой мой, как ты относишься к сексу?

Кроули резко распахнул глаза.

— Что?

— К сексу, Кроули.

— Но я… но ты…

— Не беспокойся, я не паду из-за секса. В особенности если буду воспринимать его как еще одно проявление любви. Не зря ведь это называется «заниматься любовью».

— Тебе-то откуда знать?

Азирафаэль тихо засмеялся.

— Ну, на самом деле, все я знаю.

Кроули уставился на него.

Он все смотрел и смотрел.

И смотрел.

— То есть ты… с людьми?

Азирафаэль ради приличия принял смущенный вид. 

— Это было очень давно и, как я уже сказал, это был лишь способ проявить любовь к ближнему. Но ты не беспокойся. Они умерли много лет назад, еще до того, как мы заключили Договоренность. Кроме того… мне стыдно в этом признаваться, но мои чувства к ним не сравнить с тем, что я чувствую к тебе.

Кроули все еще смотрел на него. Его лицо приобрело зеленый оттенок.

— Но ты… но я…

Азирафаэль нахмурился.

— Кроули, я искренне надеюсь, что ты не будешь ревновать.

— Нет! Я к тому, что… это ведь похоть… а ты…

Азирафаэль терпеливо вздохнул, напоминая себе о том, что Кроули сейчас в небольшом шоке.

— Это не грех, если по любви, Кроули.

Он снова улыбнулся.

— Но я буду совсем не против, если ты покажешь мне, как этим занимаются грешники…

Кроули позеленел еще сильнее, если это вообще было возможно.

— Я не…

На этот раз Азирафаэль молчал, терпеливо ожидая продолжения.

Кроули сглотнул.

— Я просто…

Моргать он совсем позабыл.

— Если совсем честно, я никогда…

Фразу он не закончил.

Повисла тяжелая пауза.

Такая тяжелая, что вскоре она безмолвно грохнулась на пол и разбилась на кучу маленьких пауз.

Азирафаэль часто заморгал.

— Ох… дорогой мой, ты хочешь сказать, что ты никогда…

— Ни слова больше, ангел.

— Но ты ведь…

— Ни слова больше, я сказал.


End file.
